Unbridled Essence
by BarbaraB
Summary: How are two teachers who loathe each other with a passion ever going to live under the same roof? Maybe its impossible. Maybe not. One thing is certain. Things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. Storm Wolverine (violence)
1. Smackdown

Title: Unbridled Essence  
Author: BarbaraB  
Pairing: Movieverse Lo/Ro eventually  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Notes: This first chapter has been done for a while, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Let me know if I should continue. If anyone comes up with a better name let me know.

Unbridled Essence

The danger room status light was red indicating that it was occupied. Not wanting to intrude on someone else's session Ororo went into the observation room wondering who was using the room when the schedule clearly blocked out an hour for her solitary training. She figured Wolverine's kung-fu class was just finishing up.

High above the danger room, Ororo could see that Wolverine's class was indeed occupying the room, but they were not finishing up, in fact they were all spread out on the floor doing their warm-up stretches. She spotted Wolverine among them. He sat spread eagle with his back toward her, across from Jon who mocked his sitting position. Wolverine's bare feet met Jon's sweat pant clad ankles.

"He probably delayed the class for an hour so that he could watch some sports event."

She said to herself, before pressing the speak button on the microphone, "Wolverine, are you aware of the time?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am sure you know that I am scheduled for a session-"

"Look, I'm a little busy right now," He said dismissively.

Pressing the button that lowered the room's shatterproof plexiglass windows, she flew into the open space of the danger room, and slowly descended to the floor glaring at the back of Wolverine's head.

He ignored her and reached across to grip Jon's hands ignoring the boy's obvious apprehension.

Wolverine slowly leaned back still holding tightly onto Jon's smaller hands. Jon gritted his teeth against the pain, but couldn't hold back a groan. His groan intensified into a pain filled scream as Logan's back hit the floor forcing the boy's legs into a full straddle.

The other kid's seemed to share the pain, writhing, and whimpering at the scene. Storm watched on in horror until finally she could no longer bear the sound of Jon's agony.

"Wolverine!"

"He'll live." He replied simply, holding the position.

"Release Jon this instant!"

Wolverine slowly sat up, and finally let go of Jon's hands.

Closing his long legs, and awkwardly getting to his feet Jon began to explain, "He's helping me get more flexible, Ms. Munroe."

Storm remained unconvinced. She turned to Wolverine, "May I speak with you in private, Wolverine?" It was a demand thinly disguised as a request.

He jumped to his feet, and turned to the students who watched, storing every last detail to recount immediately after class to their friends, "Pair off, and go over what we did last class."

Ororo led him to the far corner of the room, "Don't you know any less _sadistic_ methods."

"No pain, no gain, but I don't expect you to understand that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He reached into his sweat pant pocket and removed a cigar before answering. "This ain't no pansy history class. If you 'X-men' are going to run around playing super hero you should at least no how to throw a punch. These kids are mutants, Storm. If they aren't going to fight they still need to defend themselves. A little pain now can prevent a tragedy later."

Though she hated to admit it, he had a point about the kids, but she didn't like his implication that the X-Men, namely her, were ill-equipped to fight the old fashioned way.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Wolverine, I can assure you that I can hold my own in a battle, even without my powers."

He was laughing loudly before she could even finish her sentence, "I'm sure all these years of living in a mansion on an estate the size of Rhode Island has turned you into a real femme fatale." As much as Wolverine enjoyed pissing her off he was ready to get back to his students, "Look I don't tell you how to teach your classes. Don't tell me how to teach mine." He removed the cigar from his mouth and put it back in his pocket, and started to walk away.

Ororo became indignant at his words, "I have lived here for slightly less than a third of my life, but you, Wolverine, have only been here for a few months. You have a lot to learn about this school and the people in it."

Chuckling he faced the woman who stood stiff behind him. She was pissed. He could feel the heat wafting off of her, "Everything I needed to know, I found out in the first two days. Me, I enjoy a good ol' fashioned brawl." He popped his claws and the sound of metal on metal set Ororo's teeth on edge, "but you X-Men? you don't fight, you zap anything in your way."

"That," Ororo said through clenched teeth, "is _not_ true."

He smiled congenially, closing the space between them so that they were almost touching, "Prove it," He whispered, provoking her.

She was silent, and his small friendly smile turned wolfish. He retracted his claws, and whirled around. "Change of plans, kids," He declared as if announcing a class trip. Ororo watched Wolverine cross the room to where the students stood, "Yer gonna watch a demo today."

"Ms. Munroe, the very same Ms. Munroe who teaches your history class, has volunteered."

"Wolverine, I-" Ororo came to stand behind him.

He faced her, sneering smugly "I knew it."

Ororo took a deep breath, "Fine."

She was surprisingly easy to manipulate when she was angry. He smiled and once again faced the students, "Take a seat beside the mat, kids, and take notes."

Ororo did a short series of stretches while Wolverine addressed the children. She watched through angry slitted eyes sizing up her opponent.

She and Wolverine had been at each others throats ever since he'd come back with an even larger chip on his shoulder. Even Scott seemed to let him slide a little too often for Ororo's liking. She attributed that to Jean. The red-haired doctor probably begged Scott to cut Wolverine some slack. The Professor, on the other hand, was often off at some meeting, or conference, and did not have the time to deal with Wolverine. In order to keep him around he convinced him to teach a self-defense class for anyone who was interested.

Ororo found him insufferable, and thought he was a bad influence on everyone in the mansion including herself. Just look at what she was about to do.

After doing a quick stretch routine she pulled off her, black and yellow, button down, Xavier Institute track pants, to reveal a pair of matching shorts. She then wrapped her hair into a tight pony tail and removed her long-sleeved tee shirt. They now both wore black wife beaters with the yellow "Xavier School Staff" logo.

Finally she stood in front of her students and Wolverine, legs shoulder width apart, hands fisted at her sides. Wolverine stood across from her and bowed. Ororo waited for him to finish bowing, but did not make a motion to do the same. Immediately after he came up, the heel of Ororo's sneaker connected with his chin, she followed up with another kick in his gut, and an elbow to his nose. She jumped back as a spurt of blood shot from his nose, and the pain of adamantium striking her funny bone kicked in. The stupidity of what she was doing finally struck her as she took a chop from the 400 pound Wolverine. A regular street fight this was not. He wasn't going to tire before her, and three seconds later the only sign of his busted nose was a splatter on the mat beside them. He was, of course, not using all of his strength against her. She knew _that_ because her jaw was not shattered although her vision had gone white for a second. So now her objective was to not get hit while simultaneously finding his weak spots. He used the heel of his hand to smash her face and this time _her_ nose sprayed, but hers didn't stop. She stumbled backwards, and Wolverine was right on her. He dropped to a crouch and swept his leg under her feet. She lost her balance and fell to her hands and knees. He bounced up and gave her a swift shin to the ribs.

The students excited cheers, and boos melted into silence as they realized that their mentors were serious. They were _really_ fighting, that was obvious as Ms. Munroe struggled to get to her feet.

Wolverine stood back, in fighting stance, waiting for her to get her bearings, "Ready to stop?"

Storm didn't answer when she was finally standing again she wiped her nose on the hem of her shirt, and sniffed.

He took that as a "no," and lunged at her leading with his right fist, Ororo sidestepped him. She jumped into the air, spinning around to kick him in the back of his head. He doubled over, and she used all of her strength to drop her heel onto his back, following up with an elbow to the fleshy area beside his spine. Trying not to give him an opening, she kneed him twice in the stomach, careful not to hit him in the groin. She wasn't ready to fight dirty yet.

Wolverine dropped to his knees. When he had busted her nose in the beginning he thought that maybe he was being to rough with but that compassion was lost now, for she was hitting him harder than ever. He guessed that she realized that she couldn't win, and so she was resorting to not giving him a chance to hit her. He was right. The sole of her shoe smashed into the side of his face turning his face toward the students. If his eyes were open he would have seen their terrified expressions.

A younger student covered in shiny black fur, lept out of the danger room, and into the open windows of the observation room to get help.

Ororo flipped away from Wolverine as he stood up. He caught up to her already recovered, and the two began to throw blows. Wolverine used his martial arts expertise to block Ororo's street style attacks, often returning them with damaging chops, and kicks. They were no longer on the mat, and had traveled far from the students who now had to turn around to watch them. When Ororo felt she couldn't take one more hit to the torso she grabbed one of his wrists. She dropped to her knees and used Wolverine's own momentum to flip him over her back. When he tried to get up she used a wicked kick combo to knock him back down, but he was too fast. Wolverine snatched her foot, moved it away from his face, and twisted. She lost her balance and fell to the floor on her belly, her hands smacking the metal floor with a loud clap.

He held onto her foot as she tried to push herself up. She kicked back and missed. He had her at a big disadvantage. Wolverine bent her leg down grasping her ankle in one hand so that he could straddle her back. He snatched one of her arms out from under her by her wrist, and twisted it behind her, pressing it tightly between her shoulder blades letting her foot drop to the floor.

Ororo writhed, but knew she would not be able to get out of the position she was in.

"Say uncle." Wolverine snickered in her ear.

His laughter was cut short by a high pitched whistling that could only be the sound of an optic blast. Suddenly Ororo was free, and Wolverine was no longer astride her back.

She turned over, one leg straight the other bent up, leaning on her palms. The kids were had disappeared from the room, and Cyclops was running toward her.

He looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Scott yelled in disbelief, he offered a hand to Ororo. She took it, and he snatched her up. Looking past Scott she could see the danger room doors sliding closed behind Jean, shutting out the young faces that peered in from the hallway.

An outraged growl made the three look to where Wolverine lay sprawled on his back not far from where he had Ororo pinned. He rocked his legs straight back over his head, and then kicked them forward, arching his back. He landed on his feet and came over to where the other X-Men stood.

Both Scott and Jean stared at Ororo and Wolverine slack jawed.

"What?" Ororo asked.

"What the hell were you two doing?"

"What does it look like?" Wolverine asked.

"It looks like you were fighting in front of the students." Jean answered.

"There ya' go." Wolverine responded gesturing with his hands.

"No, it looked like you were putting some kind of Stone Cold Steve Austin move on the

history teacher."

Wolverine smiled, "Hey to be fair she got a few good licks in herself."

Jean and Scott looked Ororo up and down, "Then how come she looks like she got hit by a train and you don't look any worse than usual?" Scott asked.

"Not everyone has a healing factor."

"What were you thinking, Ororo?"

Ororo silently fumed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Scott, I think this is out of your hands. Let the Professor handle this on Monday when he gets back." Jean started to put her arm around Ororo, but didn't want to bruise her friend's ego. She hooked their arms together, and pulled her to the exit, "I'm taking Ororo to the med lab."

"Fine."

After the doors closed behind the women, Scott turned to Wolverine.

"If I didn't know better, I'd reprimand you for fighting a woman," He said stiffly, "but if there's one thing I know about Ororo, it's that she looks like a woman, but fights like a man."

Scott pivoted on his heels leaving the other man alone.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Wolverine?"

"Begin sequence number 7, opponent: Storm."

"You let him get to you, Ro."

"I detest him." She said as the doctor tilted her head back to stop her nose bleed. Ororo was sitting on the examination table as Jean buzzed around her tending to her wounds.

"I can't believe you." Jean chuckled as she handed Ororo two ice packs, one for her jaw, and the other for her ribs.

"It's not funny," Ororo pouted.

"It is too! What were you thinking fighting a man with a metal skeleton, and a superhuman healing factor?" She tilted Ororo's head back for the fourth time.

"My judgment was clouded; I hadn't considered the odds until it was too late."

"Now he knows what the rest of us have known for a long time."

"What is that?"

"He knows that you, Ororo, have a red hot temper, and I won't be the least bit surprised if he tries to use that against you."

Next: What will the Professor say?

R/R


	2. chapter 2

**Title:** Unbridled Essence  
**Author:** BarbaraB  
**Pairing:** Movieverse Lo/Ro eventually  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Notes:** Hello Everyone! Sorry this took so long. This chapter is pretty much for character and story development. The next chapter should be up in a few days, or at least by this time next week I promise! In the meantime, to Gia, Lightening Wolf, Nemesis, Blix (You can definitely expect that lightening bolt in a future chapter-- thanks for the idea ;) ), Aces, Archer, Lady Jade, Cire (Another fight is in the works for sure) , Doodily, Blue Mist, Thelahdi, and Wolvieslover (it wouldn't be a RoLo without the sexual now would it :) ) Thank you so much for reviewing! By the way still looking for a better title.  
  
Unbridled Essence  
  
Ororo was ashamed of her behavior. She wasn't sorry for fighting Wolverine, but she shouldn't have lost her temper, and she most certainly shouldn't have done it in front of the students. She was only partially glad that Scott had interfered when he did, her pride resented that Wolverine had gotten the last lick.  
  
She sank lower into the bathtub letting the steaming water soothe her shoulders.  
  
To say her body ached would be putting it lightly. Upon waking that morning she had strongly considered calling Jean to help her out of bed. She spent the day curled up in front of the television with a few of the children. They had been polite enough not to comment on her bruises. Her best friend had been valuable for she'd kept the ice packs coming all day.  
  
She had not seen Wolverine, although Jean told her that he was around. Ororo wondered what Jean saw in him. Actually, she knew what Jean liked. It was that bad ass thing he had going on. Jean had never met anyone like him, but Ororo had, and she was not impressed.  
  
She would admit that she'd had a few daydreams about that body of his, and she was sure Wolverine would blush if he heard some of the telepathic conversations her and Jean had on the blackbird concerning his uniform. However, Ororo refused to be attracted to him. His bad habits far outweighed his physical appearance.  
  
Ororo's thought turned to the Professor. She dreaded the meeting tomorrow; he would not be happy with the two of them, especially her. She felt like a child waiting for daddy to come home and discipline her.  
  
In fact that was exactly what she was.  
  
The Professor was like a father to her. He had taken her in at seventeen, after bailing her out of the Egyptian prison she'd landed in for swiping his wallet. He'd felt that she was different and probed her mind.  
  
When she'd first arrived at the mansion (which wasn't as large as it is now) she was out of control. For twelve years she had had no parents, no one to answer to, and therefore she had no rules. Her home was an abandoned building that housed over twenty other kids, and they all came and went as they pleased. In her teenage mind there was nothing she couldn't steal, and she was free to roam as she pleased for no lock could keep her out.  
  
The other kids were runaways, addicts, delinquents, and orphans like herself. They were known as the Urchins. They were taught everything they knew by an old drunk by the name of Achmed.  
  
She'd spent her early days in America learning about her powers, but at night she'd hitchhike, into New York City and roam the streets. When Charles got wind of her routine he made Jean her roommate, but Jean was fascinated by the other girl, and was easily persuaded to join Ororo in her escapades.  
  
Soon after the young women started sneaking out together Scott made their group a trio. He was enamored with Jean even back then, and when she raved to him the morning after about her wild night with Ororo he was a little jealous. In order to seem cool and spontaneous, Scott took a car from the garage and was waiting for the girls when they made their escape.  
  
He had succeeded in impressing Jean, and won points with Ororo, and so the young mutants, armed with Ororo's universal street smarts, Jean's telepathy, and Scott's level-headedness, were loose on the crazy streets of New York City. Before long they knew every hangout from shimmering nightclubs downtown to hole-in-the-wall bars where fake i.d.s were unneeded.  
  
Every once in a while they ran into trouble. Like when Scott found himself trying to keep up with Ororo and Jean who'd both had one too many tequila shots. Or when a riot broke out in a bar after Ororo lost her temper and splashed her drink in the face of a woman who rightfully accused her of flirting with her girlfriend.  
  
When Charles discovered Ororo was still sneaking out and was taking Scott and Jean along for the ride he was furious. He waited in the garage one night until they came home. That wheelchair had never looked as scary as when the cars headlights made the metal gleam. Ororo took the rap for her new best friends claming that they'd come along because they were worried about her.  
  
Xavier knew better.  
  
A strong talking to was enough punishment for Scott and Jean, but for Ororo a boatload of chores was in order. Unfair but necessary.  
  
That was the beginning of a life-changing year for Ororo.  
  
As her attitude got worse her powers grew. Soon she could no longer contain either, and the strain that torrential rains, and small tornadoes put on her left her bed-ridden.  
  
During that time Charles began counseling Ororo, and holding one on one classes with her. Shutting off the part of her brain that controlled her powers would have been easy, but the counseling was a critical turning point. The results of which seemed to become apparent as she matured.  
  
Ororo smiled, thinking about how reckless they had been in their youth. She missed it, "Maybe Scott, Jean and I will go clubbing in the city when I can walk, let alone dance, without screaming again."  
  
Her smile melted. They all had responsibilities. They were different now. Scott and Jean were getting married, and Ororo was deeply dedicated to the school.  
  
"On that note," Ororo said with a sigh, laboriously standing and grabbing for her towel. It was time to make her rounds.

Surprisingly, Wolverine was concerned about what the Professor would say too. He wasn't stressing about it, however, he had grown a kind of fondness for the kids in his class. He felt a responsibility to make sure that they could hold their own in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
He entered the kitchen and tossed his towel on the table. He swung the refrigerator door open and snapped a beer off of the plastic ring. Hopping up on the counter he took a gulp of the beverage.  
  
A small smile began to form on his lips as he thought about the events of the previous afternoon. He'd actually enjoyed his little spar with Ororo, and the discovery of her ego was an added bonus. How angry she had gotten when he'd accused her of not being able to fight. That first combo had been brutal during those few milliseconds before the pain went away. Ororo had immediately gained his respect for her fighting skills. She'd even hit him first which he really hadn't expected.  
  
After their fight Wolverine spent a few hours fighting a Storm robot in the danger room. She was undeniably quite skilled, but after some observation, Wolverine could see that her style was street, no professional training. She was probably taught by her father, or an old boyfriend or something.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming toward the kitchen. He sniffed the air. It was Ororo. She limped into the kitchen a few seconds later in a plain yellow pajama outfit. She went straight for a cupboard across from where Wolverine sat, and removed a mug. Next, she opened the refrigerator. He heard her suck her teeth as she bent over and grabbed the six-pack by the empty ring. She sat it on the counter by the sink, and snapped all five cans open. She turned them over and began to empty them down the drain.  
  
"You're a real bitch." Wolverine growled.  
  
Ororo stiffened, but finished pouring them out. Afterward she turned on the faucet and rinsed out the sink. "You know that alcohol is not allowed anywhere the children have access." She placed the empty cans in the recycle bin, adding an extra sting.  
  
"How do y'know I wasn't gonna drink it all now?" He pushed himself off the counter, and walked toward her.  
  
"I sincerely hope that that was not your plan, Wolverine." She casually tossed over her shoulder reopening the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk. "Besides, I did not know you were in here."  
  
"Still ya had no right."  
  
"Nevermind rights." Ororo snapped, "It is my responsibility to protect the children."  
  
"Protecting Jon is what got your ass kicked yesterday," his mouth curled into a smile.  
  
She kept her composure – barely. After a short pause she began pouring herself a cup of milk. "Yesterday, I showed a side of myself that I never wanted the children to see. I made a poor decision, and for that I am sorry. You are just lucky you have that blasted metal skeleton and healing factor. Were it not for that you would have been begging for mercy within ten seconds."  
  
Wolverine grimaced at her back, "Lady, you couldn't make me beg if ya' had beer comin' out your tits."  
  
'As pleased as I am by this heart-warming moment of bonding--I would be even happier if you two were the first to greet the newest addition to our student body.' The two froze immediately at the Professor's voice in their heads. They spared one last sneer at each other before exiting the kitchen, and entering the foyer via the den.  
  
Scott held the door open as Xavier rolled into the house followed by an older boy. His messy brown hair, and half-closed lids showed that he'd been sleeping. He wore a red t-shirt with what Logan figured was some band pictured on it and plain jean shorts, and black flip-flops. He smiled cheerfully at the two, dropped the suitcases he carried, and extended his hand, "Hello, I'm Seth."  
  
Ororo was the first to accept the greeting, introducing herself and smiling back.  
  
Wolverine kept his arms folded and nodded politely, "Mr. Logan."  
  
Scott and Ororo exchanged glances rolling their eyes.  
  
"Seth is rather excited to be joining us here. I am positive he will fit right in with the other children."  
  
The boy grinned even brighter.  
  
"Scott if you would get him settled-"  
  
"Sure thing, Professor." Scott grabbed one of Seth's suitcases and placed a hand on his shoulder guiding him from the room as the three adults watched them leave.  
  
"If only all transitions were this smooth." The Professor sighed. With a low mechanical whir he swiveled his wheelchair, and faced Ororo and Logan who stood on opposite sides of the doorway. His smile melted away and his face took on a more serious expression, "Must I even explain to you how disappointed I am in you two?" Wolverine stood up straight pushing off of the wall he was leaning on. He glanced at Ororo, and his face contorted with disbelief at the child like way her eyes were downcast.  
  
The Professor continued, "Scott explained to me what happened between you in the danger room on Saturday. The two of you were wrong on so many levels that I feel a simple verbal reprimand is not punishment enough. However, I am, at this time, unable to come up with anything that is equally painful—if you will—for the both of you. So you two are off the hook until I can think of something appropriate."  
  
Without a word Wolverine left the room leaving Ororo and Charles alone.  
  
"You know I don't think Scott is ever going to warm up to him now."  
  
**Next:** The penalty for fighting is revealed, and Storm and Wolverine are not happy. Will they work together to make the time go by smoothly? Don't count on it.  
  
R/R How'd you like it? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unbridled Essence  
**Author:** BarbaraB  
**Pairing:** Movieverse Ro/Lo eventually  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I really appreciate it. Helps me sit my ass down and write. Don't worry, Wolverine will learn about Ororo's past soon enough (Not this chapter though). This was supposed to be out a few days ago, but I had to do a huge rewrite. This is a rough version. Have fun. R/R

Chapter 3

Wolverine got to the Charles' office first and a few seconds later Ororo sat stiffly in the chair beside him.

"As you know I've been trying to come up with a suitable yet constructive penalty for you two."

Logan instantly became irritated with the man's stalling.

He continued, "It has finally come to me...You, Wolverine will be training Ororo-"

"No." Wolverine cut him off.

"Please let me finish. As I was saying, Ororo will be learning different forms of fighting from you." Charles folded his steepled hands and smiled as if he was proud of himself.

"Professor, I honestly don't think-"

Wolverine cut her off, "There's no way in hell that this is going to work."

"Why not?"

Ororo began, "Because-"

He stood up gesticulating as he spoke, "Because I hate her and she hates me. We just don't get along."

Charles smiled kindly, "Oh that's not true, Logan. She doesn't hate you, and you don't hate her either."

"Like hell,"

"Did not this whole thing erupt when you, Wolverine claimed the X-Men could not defend themselves without their powers?"

"No. It started when she tried to tell me how to teach."

Now Ororo stood. She faced Wolverine with her hand on her hips, "It _started _with you disregarding the danger room schedule."

Wolverine exploded, setting Storm off too. They began to argue with no regard for the Professor's presence, shouting over each other to be heard. For the first time he witnessed their contempt for each other, and wondered how they had been living under the same roof for these few months that Wolverine had been back.

"Enough." He said calmly, simultaneously entering their heads and shutting off their ability to speak. They looked at him after silently moving their mouths for a few seconds. "Please, sit down," they obliged, "Now, you two do not have to be friends, but there will be no fighting among the schools occupants, student or staff. Ororo for the past year or so you have been preparing to become co leader. Consider this a part of the priming."

"I know how to defend myself." Ororo took offense folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Ororo I would put my life in your hands without a second thought against a human threat, but against the likes of a mutant. Well, let me put it into perspective. With skills like Wolverine's you could have easily won the fights against Sabertooth in the train station, and Toad in the Statue. Granted, you did win these battles, but with vast amounts of time, and damage to your surrounding area."

Ororo was silent.

"I have blocked out an hour in the danger room on Tuesday's and Thursday's when you are both free. That way there is no time conflicts. I expect you two to abandon this childish bickering, and conduct yourselves in a professional manner."

"How long?" Ororo asked standing, her arms still folded.

"Indefinitely."

She left the room without another word.

"Yer putting her in charge of a team?" Wolverine asked incredulously.

"We had a team meeting about it a few weeks before your return. Soon Scott and Jean will be making wedding preparations and planning a new life together so outside of teaching classes Scott won't have as much time for the team as before." Wolverine could detect a hint of sadness in the man's voice as he discussed this, "There will also be new additions to the team as four students are being considered for senior membership. As you know, senior status means becoming an X-Man."

"Who are these kids?"

"Bobby Drake, Kate Pryde, St. Jon, and Rogue. Before you protest, understand that Marie has matured quite considerably since-"

"I wasn't going to say anything, Chuck, tell me more."

The Professor continued, "Scott, Jean and I will make up a 'hometeam' of sorts, operating in and around New York. Everyone else will act as a field team, handling missions and investigations that require use of the blackbird." He smiled, "This is truly a time of transitions for the team."

Logan shook his head, "And she's going to lead us," he stood and turned to leave.

"Give Ororo time Logan. She can be frustratingly bullheaded at times, but really she is a extraordinary woman."

Wolverine gave a short throaty laugh as the heavy door slid shut behind him .

"What did he say?" Jean asked as soon as Ororo walked through the door. Ororo dropped her books on her desk.

"Move," she said standing next to Scott who sat swiveling from side to side in her office chair. He got up and Ororo quickly plopped down in his place.

"Soooo, what did he say?" He asked reseating himself on one of the student desks that faced her.

Ororo leaned back and covered her face with her hands, "Wolverine is going to be training me in the danger room twice a week." 

Neither Jean nor Scott could hold back spurts of laughter.

Ororo peaked out from behind one of her hands, "Get out."

"Aww Ro, don't be that way. Tell us what happened."

"He said that Wolverine knows many different fighting styles and that it wouldn't hurt for the future co-leader to have some formal martial arts training."

"Did you try the give-me-one-more-chance face?" Jean asked.

"Of course, I did that the day he came home with Seth, but I believe he has built up immunity. Both Wolverine and I protested, but the Professor would not budge. He said that we are to start this week."

"Maybe it won't be so bad Ororo. This could actually benefit you. I mean it can't hurt to improve your fighting skills, especially if you're going to lead your own team."

"Then how come Scott isn't doing it?"

"Because Scott doesn't get into fist fights."

"With my teammates-"

"In front of the students." Jean finished laughing.

"Thanks for the support guys." Ororo said dryly.

A couple days later found Storm and Wolverine fighting again in the danger room, but this time he watched her carefully, analyzing her every move.

"Ya leave yourself open like that against a real enemy their gonna eat ya' alive," Wolverine said stopping her in mid punch, "Punch with one hand, guard with the other."

Ororo said nothing. She was not taking well to being a student again. Especially being a student of Wolverine's. His constant criticism was driving her mad, and although she was swallowing her pride, it kept coming back up like vomit.

Taking Wolverine's guidance into mind she continued her assault. He nodded approvingly as she correctly guarded herself.

"Let's work on your combinations." Wolverine suggested. He could feel the heat rolling off of her in waves. She was trying to control herself, but the attitude was still their. It was apparent in the way she pursed her lips every time he said something, and the way she fought that much harder after he gave her a new instruction. He shrugged. She could be angry he didn't care. As long as he didn't think about the five perfectly good beers she poured in the sink last week he wouldn't sucker punch the shit out of her.

"Watch me."

Ororo stood back, and observed as the muscular man executed a four move combination on an invisible opponent that ended with a low sweeping leg motion designed to knock an enemy off his feet. For the first time she really noticed how light he was on his feet. He barely made a sound when his feet touched the floor, and every move he made seamlessly transitioned to the next. She wondered how that was possible for a man with a heavy metal skeleton.

"Try it on me," He said patting his chest with both hands.

Ororo wasted no time carrying out the sequence as she'd seen Wolverine do it.

"Ya gotta move faster, Storm," Wolverine commented as he jumped over Ororo's leg sweep.

Brushing her hair from her face, Ororo folded her arms defensively.

"Yer too skinny to be slow. Ya try ta do a sweep that slow on some brute their gonna snap yer leg like a twig," he explained matter-of-factly.

Ororo narrowed her eyes, "I am not too skinny."

Wolverine rolled his eyes, "I said, 'you're too skinny to be slow.'" She looked unconvinced, and he could tell that all she was hearing was 'too skinny'. "Look, I'm not trying to start anything. Yer doin' good so just keep it up until the end of the hour."

"You don't have to pick apart everything I do."

"That's what I'm here for!" Wolverine bellowed in frustration. He let out a sigh, and scratched his head, "You know what yer a spoiled brat, but I already knew that. I won't 'pick apart' anything else, ok?"

Ororo nodded feeling quite haughty.

"Show me that combination again."

Ororo went through it again, but this time when she tried the sweep, Wolverine stomped her calf. Ororo let out a surprised whimper as the pain traveled to her knee. It wasn't broken of course, but it hurt like hell. She got to her feet angrily, and charged him with her fists, losing all self-control. A jab to her chin knocked her back again, and he easily got the advantage. She recovered quickly, but Wolverine had circled behind her and snatched her by the hair, quickly winding it around his hand until she could no longer move her head.

He leaned her head back so that he could look her in the eye, "I warned ya about this hair when we first started didn't I?" He asked referring to the beginning of their session when Ororo had first walked into the danger room with her long hair swaying behind her. "S'like you wanted me to grab it." He shook his hand free of her locks, letting her fall gracelessly to the floor.

She was livid. It hadn't been this difficult the first time they fought. In fact Ororo thought she'd done an excellent job of defending herself before. What she didn't know however, was that Wolverine had done some research. Night after night of fighting a Storm robot in the danger room helped him pinpoint Ororo's weaknesses, and strengths. He could almost foresee what move she would make next.

Ororo rolled away from him and jumped to a crouching position. Wolverine advanced on her sinisterly. She began to feel afraid as she held up her fists backing up, and staying just out of his reach.

"I think you were right earlier. You know, about me criticizin' every move you made?" He kept coming at her predatorily, "I think ya learn better this way, when I just show you what you're doin' wrong," he grinned showing all four canines, "Bonus for me too. Get to pound on ya some," Wolverine flinched at her laughing as she crouched lower, and gasped, "Ain't learnin' fun!" he said before pouncing.

Ororo let out a shrill cry as a bolt of lightening struck Wolverine's back knocking him to the ground with a thud. Trembling she watched through the torn, singed fabric of his t-shirt as his smoking torso slowly changed from black to raw pink. Finally, as her heart threatened to explode in her chest, she tore her eyes from Wolverine's body and strode calmly and smugly out of the danger room.

Next: Is that love I smell? Oops sorry, I farted. Just kidding. In the next chapter Ororo and Logan find common ground.

Please review.


	4. Common Ground

Title: Unbridled Essence: Common Ground

Author: BarbaraB

Notes: I'll save the notes for the end since I know you all have been waiting for this so patiently. .:sarcasm:.

**Unbridled Essence: _Common Ground_**

It was seven forty-something, and Wolverine had been waiting on Ororo for way too long. He was now on the elevator, coming up from the sub-basement where the danger room was located. If she thought she could "cut" their training session she was dead wrong. He would drag her ass down there if he had to. He stuck his head in every room on the first floor, growing angrier with every passing moment. Next, he trudged up the staircase, down the hall a ways and then up another set of stairs that had been obscured by a door. Upon ascending the steps his sense of smell was overwhelmed with a mixture of different scents.

He'd never been in Ororo's attic loft so when he pushed open the door above him he felt like he'd stepped into another world. The room was huge; of course that was because it stretched most of the length of the mansion.

Like everyone else she had a bed, a chest of drawers, a closet etc. but there were plants, and flowers everywhere and they were hardly your everyday red roses, and basic fichus plants, but brilliant colored dangerous looking flowers and huge plants with long thick vines that crawled along the walls and ceiling.

Before seeing Ororo's room he had thought that he was the resident nature freak. Now it was obvious that he had competition.

He crossed the room, and peeked into a room that turned out to be her bathroom. Very large. Very clean. No Ororo.

"Fuck."

"What are you doing up here?" Wolverine spun around to see Scott stepping up through the attic door.

"I'm looking for Storm."

"Why?" In three long strides he was standing in front of Wolverine.

Wolverine debated with himself. Did he really want to get into it with Scott right now?

No.

"She was supposed to meet me in the danger room at six."

Scott squinted suspiciously at the shorter man for a moment. "She's in the rec room."

"Thanks." Wolverine mumbled heading back downstairs.

'Where the hell can she be?' Logan asked himself, feeling his patience wearing thin. He was standing in the doorway at the back of the rec room, staring blankly at the top half of the TV set from over the couch. Training wasn't even on his mind right now. All he wanted to do was find her and tell her off for making him waste his time.

A rustling sound snapped him to attention. He listened carefully and when his ears picked up the soft sound of steady breathing he crept over to the couch. There she was asleep curled up on the old sofa. Her back was to him, and her hair had come loose from its clip. It was tangled covering her face, and upper arms.

He almost didn't want to wake her.

Almost.

"Storm!" He barked, instantly disappointed that she didn't jerk awake in a startled panic. He reached down and shook her roughly. "Wake up!"

"hmm?" Ororo asked with a sigh, her voice faint and high-pitched.

"You were supposed to meet me in the danger room an hour ago."

She mumbled something that even he couldn't figure out.

"What?"

She said it louder this time, but still it was unintelligible. He spent a few seconds trying to figure out what she said, and then finally decided that she didn't say anything.

"Whatever." He said turning to leave the rec room. "I'll give you another hour, then I'll be back."

Frightened screams snapped Ororo from dreamland and into the real world.

"Wha-?" She leaned up on one elbow brushing her hair from her face. After a brief moment of disorientation she remembered reclining on the rec room couch to watch the news.

"Oh good, Ms. Munroe, you're awake. Could you turn off the storm until after everyone has gone to bed?"

"You would have me put Mother Nature herself on hold simply because you are afraid of the thunder, and lightning, Kitten?" Ororo sat up swinging legs around, placing them on the floor between Jubilee and Kitty Pryde.

"Well, duh." Seth said and the others giggled.

Ororo leaned forward balancing an elbow on one knee. Jubilee offered up to her a bag of nachos, and Ororo took a few, "So, what are we watching."

"Real World." Seth answered.

"Ugh," Ororo groaned. "I should have known." The show was always on. She munched on the Dorito, and frowned. "These are stale."

"We know. Everyone's too lazy to get up and make popcorn. So we're just going to wait until Mr. Summers, and Dr. Grey come home with the pizzas."

Ororo stood, "That could take all night," She headed for the swinging door that connected the rec room to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kitty yelled as Ororo pushed open the kitchen door. Seth got up to follow her.

In the kitchen Ororo, opened the cupboard and snatched a packet of popcorn out of the box, "You seem to be getting along well with the others." She said to Seth as he walked across the kitchen to stare out of the patio doors.

"Yeah, well, a little zap zap here, zap zap there…and I'm not only one of the crowd, I'm the most popular." He was referring to his power. It gave him the ability to influence, and alter people's feelings and opinions .

"I will pretend I didn't here that." Ororo stood beside him with her arms folded.

"No, but really, I'm wondering how Professor X is going to train me to use my powers."

"That is a good question. Perhaps you have other psionic powers that will reveal themselves after you have developed the ones you have now."

"Is that possible?"

"Absolutely. Your mutant powers are like muscles. The more you use them the greater they become."

Seth nodded. "Hopefully my latent powers are something more aggressive. Not that I don't like my powers. I mean, c'mon, I can make best-friends hate each other, or fall in love. The possibilities are endless. I'll never have an enemy." He said excitedly.

Ororo wondered for a brief moment if the young man already possessed too much power. Sure, it was unlikely that he would cause any serious damage, but messing around with people's minds was almost always a bad idea, especially for an amateur.

Without warning Seth slid the patio door open, and stepped aside. In walked a bare-chested, soaking wet Wolverine.

"Thanks kid." He said, sniffing the air. "That's burning." He nodded in the general direction of the microwave.

Seth hurried over to get the popcorn, "Do you think I'd be able to be apart of the X-Men one day?"

To Ororo it seemed like she had had this discussion with every student at the school. They all wanted to be X-Men. "Of course, Seth, you need not have offensive powers to be a part of the team."

Wolverine snorted loudly from inside the refrigerator. Ororo looked back at him with disgust.

"I don't want to be behind the scenes though. I want to fight."

Ororo crossed the kitchen to where Seth was pouring the popcorn into a bowl. If Wolverine wasn't in the room she would have told Seth to join his class, but her pride just wouldn't let her allow him to hear her give him credit.

With his head inside of the fridge, Wolverine now wore a big grin. He knew she was holding back. She was probably trying to think of something else to say to the boy.

Seth didn't know what was going on, but he could definitely feel the tension between the two adults, "Uuh, don't you teach a self-defense class, Mr. Logan."

"Sure, do."

"Any room for me?" He asked glancing sideways at Ororo who was standing rigidly against the counter with her arms folded.

"Yup." Logan stood up straight holding last night's leftovers. "Class starts at three on Saturdays come in a little early and I'll show you a few basics."

"Cool, I'll be there." The boy took a last hesitant look at Ororo then grabbed the bowl and went back into the rec room leaving the two alone.

Logan went to the microwave beside where Ororo stood with her arms folded. He pressed the button to make the door pop open purposefully letting it swing within inches of her face. She flinched backward slightly, and he grabbed and slammed it closed on his dinner. After pressing a few buttons he watched through the glass as his meal spun in a circle.

"Must you stare at it like a starving dog?" She asked with contempt.

"Well if you got off your lazy ass and cooked when it was your turn I wouldn't be starving."

Ororo paused a moment realizing that it was, in fact, her night to cook. Her nap had completely thrown her off track. She turned to face him. "You know it wouldn't kill you to cook for a change."

"No, but it might kill you."

The short bark of laughter she let out caused him to look away from the spinning Tupperware in the microwave, and raise an eyebrow curiously at her. He gave into the twitch that threatened to turn his mouth upward into a smile as he watched her chuckle at his joke.

'She'd be a lot more peasant to be around if she did that more.' He thought.

She ended her stint of laughter by sending him a smirk that seemed to say "good one" as she left the room.

The children abruptly cut their conversation short as the kitchen door swung open, and Ororo walked through.

Sensing something was up she stopped and surveyed each of the older children's faces as they tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Jubilation." Ororo's tone was stern.

"Oh no." Jubilee groaned letting her head fall backward onto seat of the couch.

"If anything happens I'm holding you responsible." Ororo hated to do it, but many times the only way to keep the mischief under control was to hold someone accountable. She chose Jubilee because the girl was often at the heart of any naughty operation among the older children.

"Honestly, Miss. Munroe, it's not me this time."

"Ha! Than you admit that something is brewing?" Ororo grinned.

The other teenagers snatched up the pillows that they had been laying on and began to pummel their friend.

Ororo crossed the room to stand over the racket, "Whatever you're doing I want it stopped."

Satisfied that she had extinguished any diabolical plans that were in the works she bent down and picked up her pale pink pointed toe stilettos from beside the couch.

At that moment Wolverine entered the room. He held the Tupperware container under his chin as he shoveled food into his mouth with a plastic fork, "How long ya gonna keep me waitin', Storm?" He asked impatiently with a mouthful of pasta.

Ororo turned completely around to face him. "Excuse me?"

The children were now at full attention, both afraid and excited for they all knew the status of Storm and Wolverine's feud. In fact that was precisely what they'd been discussing before Ororo had come back into the rec room.

"We're supposed to be training." Wolverine said it as a question as if he was waiting for Ororo to remember any second now.

Looking up at the big clock on the wall, Ororo saw that it was two hours past their scheduled danger room time. She stared at him blankly.

"You were asleep on the couch, I told you I'd come back later." He was still speaking in that tone.

For the life of her Ororo did not remember any such thing. She believed him though for this was not the first time someone claimed to have a conversation with her while she was sleeping. As a child she rarely had a safe place to sleep so on those rare occasions when she could rest securely she never went into it half assed.

"I was actually about to wash my hair, Wolverine." That was only partially a lie. She had planned on taking advantage of this rare storm, by taking a long rain shower. She turned back around and set back on her path toward her loft.

"Look, Lady I've been waitin' around for you for a couple o'hours now." He sat the container down on the in table beside the still swinging door. He took a few threatening steps toward her, and was now standing behind the couch. The kids tentatively turned to face them. Seth, and Bobby got to their feet preparing to break up the imminent physical confrontation. Wolverine ignored them, "If I gotta drag you down to the danger room I will."

Ororo froze in place with her back toward him, willing herself not to respond until she could fully control herself. She wanted to lunge at him, and rip his lips off for speaking to her that way especially in front of her students. After a few seconds of calming breaths she merely wanted to let him know that he was welcomed to try it, but no, that wasn't right either.

"Alright, let us get this over with." She calmly stated. The teenagers' jaws went slack as they exchanged confused looks. Ororo approached Wolverine ready to follow him to the sub-basement. He didn't move an inch.

"You're not training like that." He said matter-of-factly, while giving her outfit the once over. She was wearing a pale pink dress shirt, black dress pants with pink pinstripes her outfit matched the shoes she had in her hand to a T.

"You're pushing it!" Ororo hissed at Logan jabbing her forefinger into his chest.

She exited the room, a whoosh of wind pushing the door open for her. Logan turned to the kids. They stared at him still gaping. "Alright, show's over." He plopped down in the arm chair by the still swinging door.

Ten minutes later Ororo reappeared in the rec room wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white sleeveless tee. She was barefoot of course. Wolverine looked her over again, nodding in approval.

He turned to enter the kitchen and Ororo followed silently. The kids ogled them in disbelief.

In the kitchen, Wolverine slid aside the door to the patio.

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked.

"I want to practice outside."

Ororo stared at him, "In the rain?"

"Yeah." He stepped out onto the patio. Ororo followed shortly after with a curious grin on her face, her anger becoming a distant memory. As she slid the door shut behind her Wolverine took off running into the night.

Ororo pursed her lips, pulling squeegeeing her hands across her face; she summoned a strong wind to carry her into the forest in search of him.

Wolverine squatted in the dark shadow of a large tree. He could hear the whistling of the wind as Ororo neared him. Shrinking back into the darkness he prepared to strike. He focused on the direction from which she would emerge, and within minutes he saw her flying at about fifteen miles an hour in his direction. She was sweeping the trees and ground with her eyes looking for him. The wind she was using made small whirlwinds of leaves, twigs, and dirt swirl below her.

Getting his timing just right he leapt from his hiding place and snatched her from the air. His arms encircled her waist as they sank like bricks down to the wet ground. She made a surprised shriek, and then a grunt as they hit the ground.

Wolverine jumped to his feet then let out a short deprecating laugh, "Too easy."

Ororo stood, rubbing her back, "Goddess." She said quietly, "Dammit Wolverine! You could have warned me!"

"That woulda defeated the purpose," He said looking up at the sky through the canopy of the trees. He pushed the water dripping down his face up through his hair, "Follow me."

Ororo walked beside Wolverine with a smile on her face, she couldn't be mad after all this _was_ where she wanted to be.

Even before her powers manifested storms made her feel strangely serene. These days rainstorms didn't make her feel serene. They made her feel wild. She wanted to hurl lightening bolts, and take to the skies. Never did she feel such a strong pull at her control as she did when the weather was like this. Snow was nice, but it did not do this to her. It was pure. Rain on the other hand was angry and violent. At times like this she longed for the days when there was just her, Jean, Scott, and the Professor. Back then they would retreat to the rec room, and curl up by the fireplace or the tv, and try to ignore the rainstorms. She would have the entire forest to herself and she would play naked on the winds. "Why naked?" Scott had asked once after she explained why she went out during the storms. She had answered him by saying that the clothes she wore became wet and heavy after a while. She had given him an answer that she knew he could understand. He appreciated anything practical. However that was not the truth. She went out naked because clothing was irrelevant in nature.

She wanted to be naked now. However, she knew how the westerners were about clothing, and so she settled for removing her hair clip.

Wolverine noticed how twitchy Ororo was getting, because he was feeling the same way. His muscles ached to run through the trees again. His skin wanted to feel the wet leaves as they whipped his chest and shoulders. His wet denim shorts clung to him, and not only did he want them off, but he wanted to rip them off with his claws and let himself plunge into his feral more animalistic state. He'd been out here earlier and thought that he'd gotten the need to go feral out of his system, but it was back now and strong as ever. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He could tell that his presence was making Ororo feel restricted, and she was having the same effect on him.

Finally the two reached their destination. A large clearing on a cliff overlooking the lake that ran through all of Salem Center.

"This is it." Wolverine walked over to the edge of the cliff and stood with his arms out embracing the rain.

"I didn't know anyone else came here." Ororo said standing behind him, and off to the side a little.

"You mean you've been here before." He opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"This is where I used to come when I wanted to be alone."

Logan quirked a smile, "I should've know you were a nature freak."

Ororo smiled too because she had been thinking the same thing about him.

"Come on let's pick up where we left off last week."

"You mean before I electrocuted you?"

Logan pursed his lips, "Yeah, before you electrocuted me." He went into a judo block, "Show me that combo."

Ororo recalled the four move combination and executed it perfectly. The leg sweep at the end knocked Wolverine on his back. Of course it had been a fake fall since he knew it was coming, but still she had done great.

"Ya been workin' on that, Storm?" He asked pleased with her for a change.

She shrugged.

"I'm gonna show you some Tai Chi now. It's kind of a long sequence, but I'm just gonna keep doin' it over and over and when ya think ya've got the hang of it just join in."

Ororo nodded.

Standing with her hands on her hips she observed carefully as he moved his hands and legs in slow entrancing movements. For some reason it reminded her of one of the ceremonial dances of her tribe. The fertility one perhaps because of the way he moved slowly at times then without warning made motion that some would see as frantic.

He seemed to work every muscle, and Ororo marveled at his discipline. A notion that they had many similarities threatened to permeate her thoughts, but she shook them away and concentrated on learning the routine.

Soon she joined in beside him. At first she struggled to remember each move frequently glancing over at him for guidance, but after a few cycles she'd begun to take on the gracefulness of her teacher.

Ororo was focused on everything and nothing all at once, and still she sank further into her trance. So deep was she in her thoughts that she did not notice when Wolverine stopped and stood back to look at her.

She was in "the good part" as he liked to call it, the part where it was only you and nature. He was happy and amazed that she'd found her center so quickly. He knew that it had something to do with being outdoors. Never would she be able to find it in the danger room, of that he was sure. If she was anything like him, and he was slowly coming to the realization that she was, she was more alive when she was surrounded by nature.

He didn't want to snap her out of it so he chose to simply watch. Choosing a spot in the wet grass five feet away from her he sat with his back to the edge of the cliff.

It was different watching someone else for a change, and his senses were alive with her. He listened for the soft breaths she let out, and strained to smell the scent of her mixed with the smell of the rain, and wet earth. The sight of her was the most breath-taking part. Staring straight ahead at nothing she moved just as Wolverine had earlier. The rain rolled down her smooth skin, and soaked the shirt she was wearing. She might as well have worn plastic wrap as a top. He entertained a dirty thought or two, and then turned his back to her facing the edge of the cliff. He sat lotus style, with each thumb and forefinger touching he began to meditate as the rain pounded harder.

Jean and Scott had arrived with nine pizzas as soon as Storm and Wolverine had left to train. Anxious to finish their conversation, the teenagers grabbed a box and retreated to the room that Jubes and Kitty shared.

"Bobby if that didn't convince you that we have ta' do something ah don't know what will." Marie said to her kinda-sorta boyfriend.

"I just don't think we should mess up our chances of being X-men next year. Just think guys, what if everything doesn't go as planned." He looked around at his friends, "I just think messing with people's minds is a big deal, and these aren't just any people, these are our teachers who happen to be two of the most powerful mutants we know."

"Look at them Bobby. Logan's never had anybody for as long as he can remember. Let's face it I'm the person who knows him best. He sees me as a little sister, or daughter or something, but I've got you…." She paused, breaking eye contact with him feeling the redness rise to her cheeks, "I mean I've got you guys…all of you. He thinks Dr. Grey is the woman for him, but he's got it all wrong."

"Yeah and look at Ms. Munroe all she does is take care of us, and her plants. She has no social life. Don't you think she needs someone to butter her muffin?" The kids fell into hysterics at that last bit losing all the seriousness with which they'd been carrying on the discussion.

"I guess you're with them?" Bobby asked Seth.

"I just want to use my powers." He answered

Bobby looked at him for a long time not sure he was entirely comfortable with that statement. Finally he turned to Kitty, "You too?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He sighed running the entire thing through his head one more time he made his decision. "I'm in."

End Chapter

Hey all. Sorry about the wait I have no excuse, but I do have good news to redeem myself. And that is, drum roll please, remember that story Crossed Paths I wrote a few years ago? Well, I'm working on a sequel. Let's just say Victor will be getting some in the sequel. Working Title is Old Friends.

Just so you guys know I'm trying to go by Cayliah now so if you see that name its probably me. I just hate the fact that my family or someone who knows me from school or work can look up my name and find my secret life LOL. So my more graphic fics will be under that name, and as this fic gets up to NC-17 It will be posted at the RoLorealm (shout out to those folks over there) I'll post light versions of the NC-17 stuff at , and when my site goes back up I might have an extra or two there. I've been thinking about doing illustrations for this fic. I'll let you all know if that happens.

If anyone wants to chat or email me I can be reach on aim as stormxwr, and by email at , also on yahoo as yellownblue2002

I see Movieverse Bobby as a younger not quite so uptight version of Scott. Also I would like to say that I had a tough time with this chapter so please let the lower quality level slide just once.  I appreciate all the reviews and all of the "What the hell, you haven't updated in months," e-mails. Big ups to dragonzair(that review pushed me to right the last few paragraphs), HughloverX (I imagine it would hurt him pretty bad, but he's been electrocuted by Storm at least once in the comics, X-men 48 I believe.), Aceswild, megaroony, diabla, YetAnotherCatgirl, NoOrDa, Cire, Morgan, Makom Kadosh, Gia, Anime-mama, Jacqlyn (Don't worry its coming), JEFF (How about some fights while they're together? Now wouldn't that make for some interesting reading;)), Lynx, Digi Temp (I'm such a fan!! Odalisque is what I live for!), bluemist, charmboy, the toaster, Blix, Serial Charmer, Supernugget, Pari, Toughspirit, and Jamesgirl. THANKS TO YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!


	5. A Quiet Curiosity part one

Notes and stuff at the end.

**Unbridled Essence:** A Quiet Curiosity part 1

"Marie!" Logan called.

The girl tensed and reluctantly turned to face him. "Yes, Logan."

He jogged up the hallway to catch up with her. "Where ya headed kid?" They continued to walk past the classrooms on the first sub-basement level.

She looked at him suspiciously, "To the courtyard."

"What, are ya going to meet that kid--?" He paused, trying to remember the ice pop's real name, "—Bobby? Ya going to meet that Bobby, kid?"

"Yeeaahh." She drawled slowly, still apprehensive, "I'm going to meet Bobby, and some others."

"Hey, what d'ya say me and you go get some grub."

She stopped, and pulled away from him to stare into his face, "No offense, Logan, but what's this all about?"

He smiled, and rustled her hair roughly; disregarding the fact that she now kept it neatly coifed in a style she'd no doubt gotten from one of the many magazines that came in the mail everyday.

"LO-GAN!" She whined, blindly raking her fingers through her hair, in an effort to save her style.

He ignored her, "Just figured you and me haven't really spent much time together lately…"

Marie flipped a tiny mirror out of nowhere, and began swiveling her head from side to side, checking her appearance. She used her hands to touch herself up.

Logan watched for a second then continued, "But it was just a spur of the moment idea. Have fun kid." He walked away, looking unfazed by the whole thing, but Marie knew better. He wouldn't have asked if he hadn't really wanted to hang with her.

She looked up from her compact. "I'll tell them that I'll be back later."

"Meet me out front." He tossed back nonchalantly.

"What does he want?" Kitty Pryde asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Ah guess he just wants tah hang out." Rogue shrugged, "He said we haven't really spent much time togeth-" She was cut off by an intake of breath from everyone at the picnic table, "What?"

Jubilee made a frantic motion with her hand indicating that she wanted everyone to come in closer.

Marie sat down beside Bobby, and everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"What if he knows?"

"He doesn't know, how could he?"

"Just think Marie, has he shown interest in 'hangin out' in the past two and a half months since he's been back?" Asked Jon who had been filled in on the ruse.

Marie thought for a moment then finally answered, "No."

"Shit." Bobby said resting his elbows on the table, and putting his head in his hands, "I knew this was a bad idea. Now he'll never warm up to me."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Wait!" Seth sat up straight. He stared off into the darkening sky for a moment while gently touching his top lip with his index finger.

Bobby watched his dramatic display deciding, not for the first time that there was something about the guy that he didn't like.

"This is not a problem." He leaned in close again and the others followed suit, "Wolverine being aware of our little plan makes him nearly impossible to influence right?" He didn't give them time to answer, "Well that means I'll just have to deliver the zap with more juice. "

"Can you please stop calling it zapping?" Jubilee said, "It freaks me out."

"What am I supposed to call it."

There was another silence as the group thought about the last question.

"That's beside the point. So what you're saying Seth is that instead of giving Wolverine the normal dosage, you'll give him, what? Twice?"

"I don't know Bobby. He has that healing factor which I should have considered in the first place. Since we don't know how that affects what we want to do I think I should try to accommodate it. Say with five times the amount?"

"FIVE TIMES!?" The whole table responded in loud whispers

"That's way too much, Seth."

"Yeah I know you want to experiment with your powers and all, but geez."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure it works. Don't we want to get our teachers together."

Everyone nodded, everyone except Bobby. At that last sentence he narrowed his eyes at Seth suspiciously. He was sure that the new boy didn't have Miss Munroe, and Mr. Logan's best interests at heart. He felt it was too soon for him to truly care about the teachers the way the rest of them did. From the beginning he knew Seth looked at this as an opportunity thing. His friends wanted something from the boy with the new powers, and Seth wanted to use his powers, and so everyone was happy. However, he didn't think that they were considering the consequences of their actions. The girls just wanted Ororo and Logan to live a fairytale (which he couldn't really see, but whatev), and Jon was in on it because he was always up for any plotting and scheming.

Bobby decided to keep quiet, for he knew that Seth would simply turn his friends against him if he protested. Instead he would pay close attention to the new boy's words and actions.

"Make it two." Marie said.

"How about three, besides what harm can too much do?"

They shrugged.

"Three it is." Kitty stated smacking the table with her palms.

"Alright, We put this in action same time, and place."

They all agreed.

"Gotta run!" Marie said, hopping up from her seat.

Bobby watched her leave, and wondered what fate they'd just sealed for their teachers.

Although Wolverine had noticed the way Marie's little clique stopped talking, and exchanged sideways glances whenever he came around. That wasn't the reason he reached out to Marie.

He pulled Scott's bike out of the garage, and into the driveway, then lit up a cigar.

Actually he could care less about what they were up to. He was being sincere when he told Marie that it was just an idea. He had been meaning to talk to her anyway because he didn't like the direction that her relationship with Bobby was headed. Granted, he wasn't going to give her the birds and bees talk, but he did want to let her know she had someone to talk to. It was that simple, no lectures, no sensitive moments, nothing like that. He wasn't going to tell her about guys and sex. That guys are different, and that sex to most guys was like water or air. Especially teenage guys. Now, it wasn't that he didn't like Bobby, he really didn't feel one way or the other about the kid, but eventually, he was going to want more than quick pecks on the cheek, and hand holding with gloves on. Wolverine hated to think about what might happen when some semi-hot, vulnerable, and most of all touchable, teenage girl came to the school. Marie was just starting to feel comfortable in her own skin; she didn't need some horny punk ruining her self esteem all over again.

No, he wasn't going to tell her that.

Finally, it was Friday. Ororo stopped in the kitchen to grab an apple, but upon seeing that someone went grocery shopping she treated herself to a peach. Still carrying her books under one arm she made her way up to her attic loft. She was looking forward to spending the rest of her day in solitude with her plants.

After tossing her books on the bed Ororo pressed and held a switch on the wall near the door. She watched as the large glass skylight split in half, and opened wide. Looking through the skylight she frowned, then summoned a strong wind and flew up through opening, and onto the roof. With a dramatic wave of her hand the offending clouds parted, and allowed the sun to beam down into her penthouse.

Satisfied with herself she placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the grounds. Over near the patio the seniors sat at a picnic table huddled together. She eyed them suspiciously. They had been acting very strange lately. Secretive. Well, more secretive than usual.

Movement on the ground to her left grabbed her attention. Smoke from Logan's cigar floated up and disappeared way before it reached Ororo. He sat on Scott's old bike as if he was waiting for someone. Feeling a slight impulse to call out to him, she went back in her room to stifle the urge.

Back inside, she went around to the four windows, opening them for air circulation in the stuffy attic. She took the peach from her nightstand, and began to eat it while staring out of the window by her bed. It overlooked the front drive where Logan stood.

Her intense abhorrence for Logan had transformed into a quiet curiosity during their last training session. They had gone out to the forest, during the storm where he had shown her a routine. At first it merely seemed like an obnoxiously long fighting combination, but soon she'd gotten the hang of it, and was plunged into what she could only describe as a physical mantra, repeated until her body was on autopilot. Her mind, though, was in hyperdrive. Making her aware of everything, except the passing of time.

When she'd come out of the trance, she'd instantly become aware of the hard form behind her. Wolverine's hands held her wrists firmly guiding her through the routine. He moved with her, gradually slowing her down with each repetition. She had no idea how long he'd been there, but now she followed his lead until finally they slowed to a stop.

Feeling the effects of pushing her body for such a long time Ororo collapsed, and once again she was sound asleep.

This morning she'd awoke in her bed dressed in an oversized tee, her wet clothing in a pile on the floor. Later she found out that Jean and Scott had been in the kitchen when he had brought her in the house. Wolverine had carried her up to the attic, and Jean had done the rest.

"See something you like?"

"Not really." Ororo said, casually finishing off her peach.

Jean came to stand beside Ororo in the window.

"Looks like the two of you got pretty rough last night!"

Ororo blinked then looked at Jean sideways, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

Jean grinned, "I was going to say it earlier, but there were young ears in the room."

Ororo left the window to pick up a large watering can, and began watering the plants that hung from the ceiling.

"What is he doing?" Jean asked.

"Don't know. I think he's waiting for someone."

There was a stretch of silence.

"Got any plans for the rest of the night?" Jean asked still watching Logan.

"Not really, Why?"

"Well, umm. How do you feel about going into the city."

Ororo looked at Jean, perplexed.

"We've got a mission."

End chap.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time. Not much in this chapter, but it was necessary for progression. This chapter and the next were supposed to be one whole part, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. You all can thank the snow we're getting here in the Philly suburbs for this getting posted.

Also I'm relaunching my website in the form of a fanfiction writer's resource. There will be some old and new fics there, and a few new features. One of which will be a Storm fanfic writers' directory, a list of all (hopefully) of the authors who write Storm fanfiction, what pairing and genre, and where their work can be found. Also, there will be a list of people who wouldn't mind beta reading a few fics. If you are at all interested in submitting anything, or if you have any suggestions please email me , or IM me stormxwr on AOL.


	6. Leader of the Pack part one

School's out for the summer, and I only have one summer class. Expect more very soon. This was originally supposed to be larger, but I broke it up to get it out faster.

Unbridled Essence: Chapter whatever

A surge of fear and excitement did laps through Ororo's veins, as Wolverine carefully twisted the cap off of the manhole.

The four of them peeked down into the blackness as if they expected the threat to be staring back up at them. Ororo kept her emotions off of her face, but when Scott and Jean looked up at her they saw through to her soul.

"Look, Ro, maybe we should just let Scott handle this one." Jean said sympathetically.

"No, Jean. She has to face it. Charles chose her to lead, this mission, she leads."

Breaking the huddle they'd formed, Ororo stood up straight and folded her arms over her chest, " 'She's' standing right here, and, yes, I will face my fear."

Jean smiled, proud of her friend's bravery, "What's the plan, then, fearless leader?"

In a quiet but confident voice Ororo instructed Wolverine to enter the sewer first using his senses to make sure everything was okay. She would go next, followed by Scott. Jean would be on stand by in the blackbird keeping it cloaked from any passersby.

Satisfied with the plan Scott and Jean quickly kissed each other goodbye as Wolverine lowered himself into the ground.

Ororo hugged herself tightly, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Not hyperventilating proved to be a difficult task during the 60 seconds it took for Wolverine to give the "all clear".

"You can do this, Storm." Scott assured, heavily dropping his hands on her shoulders, and squeezing briefly.

"Thanks." Ororo patted his hand with her own, and then approached the hole.

"Go get 'em Ro." Jean's voice crackled from the communicator's on Scott's chest, and Ororo's belt.

She smelled like fear. He didn't know what exactly was freaking her out like his. The dark? The responsibility of leading the team? Rats?

Wolverine was guessing it was the rats, and this place was crawling with them.

Now they stood, the three of them, just below the ladder in the stinking calf high water. Even he was grossed out by the way his boots struggled to grip the slimy ground.

Scott had slid the cover closed behind him, and now it was too dark to see anything, but the piercing red glow from his optical beams in their eye goggle prison. There were clicks, and then there was light. Dim light, but light nevertheless.

"You have a flashlight on your belt."

After looking in two of the several storage compartments on his belt, Wolverine finally found a small flashlight identical to the ones held by his teammates.

"Any ideas, Wolverine?"

"Left,"

They began walking, sweeping the ceiling, walls, and the surface of the shiny black water through which they tread. The only sounds were the movement of water, and the squeaks of rodents scrambling away from the rays of light.

"There is less moisture in the air up ahead." Ororo announced.

Sure enough the water level was dropping, and now only came to just above their ankles. Wolverine walked ahead until he found dry ground. Looking back toward his teammates he could just make out the red of Scott's eyes and their flashlights. This was comforting to him for he had been concerned that they would be seen long before they knew they were not alone.

He waited patiently for the others to catch up. "Ain't been long since someone's been here."

"Let's move faster," Ororo's voice sounded shaky now. She was probably losing it.

They began moving again, this time jogging side by side through the tunnels.

Running made the mission bearable for Ororo. With the stale air blowing by her it was almost possible to forget that she was trapped beneath the city, that is, until a rat the size of a healthy newborn dropped from above, and onto the ground a few feet in front of them. After righting itself it waddled back into the shadows.

Scott and Ororo kept moving but Wolverine skidded to a stop.

"They're more afraid of you than you are of them, Wolverine." Scott said with just a hint of humor as he and Ororo came back to where their teammate stood frozen. Something about the way he seemed to be holding his breath made them stop in their tracks. They stood staring into his eyes for a silent eternity until Wolverine's eyes flicked upward, and then back at them.

They got the hint, and three flashlight beams illuminated the space above where Cyclops and Storm stood. The three X-Men flinched as the figure on the ceiling violently threw a thin arm over its face to shield itself from the light. The creature was barefoot and crouched on the ceiling as if the laws of gravity didn't apply to it. The beams from their flashlights allowed them to see the bulging veins beneath its ghostly grey-white skin.

Without warning the creature turned from them and fled. Their flashlight beams followed it as it ran on all fours down the curved wall of the tunnel in long bounding leaps. When it reached the ground it stood to full height, and ran on two legs. The X-Men gave chase, winding through the tunnels at breakneck speed.

The creature looked back and saw them coming for him. It dropped back to all fours, and quickly disappeared from the rays of their flashlights.

"FUCK!" Wolverine screamed in frustration. Cyclops slowed to a stop, stooping down with his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath. The men felt a strong wind sweep through the tunnel as Storm used the stale air to lift herself. She shot down the tunnel after the creature, leaving her teammates behind, along—temporarily, with her claustrophobia. She caught up in no time, and now she was less than arms reach away. Its size was overwhelming, and she was beginning to wonder if she could handle this creature on her own.

"I do not want to hurt you, please stop!"

It looked back over its shoulder bearing long canines.

Ororo grabbed for its shoulder, and got a hand full of the dirty old dress shirt that it wore. The creature shook the shirt off leaving it in her hands, and revealing more grey skin, that hung from its bones.

"Goddess." Even in Africa she'd rarely seen anyone this thin. It was time to end this. Wind from all directions wrapped around the creature. It was strong enough to lift him from the ground and twist him around wildly with its gusts. Ororo let this continue for a few long moments and then let him down roughly. It landed on its feet but immediately dropped to its hands, and knees, and began to vomit in the damp shadows. She kept her light trained on the mutant, watching cautiously as it heaved.

"I'm sorry, but I asked you to stop."

"You will be much sorrier once I find my bearings." Finally, it spoke. It's voice a raspy groan.

"You are in no place to make threats."

He chuckled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You are on Morlock turf now, upworlder. We eat pretty pretties like you, and we'll leave you're friends to the rats."

Disturbed by the creatures words she began to remember where she was. She looked around noticing that the tunnel had let the two of them out into a cavernous space that looked like an old subway terminal. The light from her flashlight reflected off of chipped reflectors that dotted the walls, dimly lighting the space. It was enough to see that she was all alone with this creature, and she had no idea how far she'd traveled away from her teammates. All she could do now was hope that Wolverine's super senses were all they were cracked up to be.

"I smell you're fear, bright one." The creature's yellow eyes glowed as it stared up at her. It was still on its hands and knees, and a long string of drool dribbled from its bottom lip. "Haven't tasted fear like yours in…in weeks, maybe months."

Ororo stared at the creature, noticing as the loose, fluttering skin began to stretch firm over newly developed muscle. It lifted one leg placing its foot flat on the ground, and then pushed himself up with his hands, now standing to its full height. It stood at least three heads over the five foot eleven, Ororo. She took a few steps back desperately trying to call her lightening to put this monster back on his ass.

Ororo began to feel light-headed as she started to understand the severity of her situation. She was trapped underground, in the dark, without her most valuable weapon, with an angry mutant who was growing larger before her eyes.

The mutants pant which before had draped from its waist by an old shoe string now fit like a second skin, the make-shift belt gone, never to be seen again. It now stood over Ororo hunched over, knees bent, breathing down on her, and waiting for her next move.

She was praying to her goddess. Not so much concerned about her claustrophobia anymore, as she was the hulking mutant. The space in which they stood was quite large, and so she could breath.

Ororo summoned a strong wind to carry her away, but as the first draft of air came at her the creature reached down and took away her flashlight. He threw it, and the little light faded away, and then clattered somewhere in the distance a few moments later.

Ororo felt arms wrap around her legs as she took to the air, and was quickly wrestled to the ground.

"No, no, bright lady." The creature said pinning her shoulders flat to ground, "Caliban won't lose his toy that easily."

"Is that your name, Caliban?" Ororo asked, grasping for anything.

"My name—" The creature was cut off when a sweeping red beam toppled him off of her.

"STORM!" Cyclops called and after a short time his flashlight beam found her in the dark.

"Scott, have I ever told you how good your timing is?" Ororo mumbled, bristling from the clash.

"Have I ever told you how stupid you can be sometimes?" Ororo thought about that.

"Yes, actually."

Scott scoffed in frustration spinning on his heels to find Wolverine standing over the comatose mutant.

The three of them stood in a circle and watched as it began to deflate to the state in which they originally encountered them.

"Th'fuck?"

"His name is Caliban, he…grew."

"No fuckin' shit." Wolverine folded his arms, and began to kick the mutant with the toe of his boot. "Get up. Cyke didn't hit ya _that_ hard, ya puss."

Caliban opened his eyes and curled into a ball, "Please, don't hurt me." His voice was still raspy, but now it was high pitched.

The three X-Men exchanged bemused glances.

Wolverine squatted, and stared into the now seemingly shriveled mutants eyes, "Don't hurt ya? What were you about to do to the lady?"

"I only wanted to scare her. I wouldn't hurt her." He looked up at Ororo, "Just a joke, I swear."

"Some joke," Ororo said, but somehow she believed him. Why would he have run from her in the beginning if he was truly any harm? She felt confident now that her teammates were with her again, "Get up." She offered her hand.

The mutant looked around at each of them, and then took it.

"You mentioned Morlocks?"

Next: Ororo and the X-men discover a world they never knew existed. Will they live to tell about it?


	7. Leader of the Pack part two

Damn! Time flies I didn't know that its been almost two years since I updated. I can't believe that! It wasn't just laziness though. I had some real life stuff going on. Anyway, please R&R.

**Leader of the Pack part 2**

"Not much farther, now." The mutant-monster, Caliban rasped over his shoulder, wincing when the beams from their flashlights hit his face.

The X-Men's only response was to grow even more wary of this ghastly young man.

He suddenly seemed all too eager to lead them to his home, the domicile of a people called the Morlocks, when only a short while before he had been explaining to Ororo why the X-Men would never again see daylight.

This observation was exactly why Cyclops, Wolverine, and Storm remained wary.

Storm was now desperately wishing that she'd brought Jean along so that the team could communicate without Caliban hearing, but she wouldn't dwell on that mistake.

Instead she paid close attention to both the mutant and Wolverine. Her gruff teammate's body language told her not to trust this mutant. She noticed that he walked just ahead of the other two, seemingly protecting them from anything that might come their way.

As the X-men continued to move through the underground Ororo unconsciously counted her steps; a habit she'd picked up during her short time as a thief, but proved useful for a claustrophobe too. They'd gone at least a mile and a half since her team had come to her aid against their newfound tour guide.

Cyclops cursed his tunnel vision for the millionth time since he'd been down in the sewer. He had to rely completely on Wolverine to detect any threat before they came upon it. Should anyone (or anything) jump out from the sides, or from above them, he would be the last to know. He really wished he was leading this mission, this wasn't just some fiend with a complex that the team had battled before, this was something totally different. Not that Ororo wasn't doing alright, but this wasn't a mission he thought she should even be on, let alone leading. She was claustrophobic, and not being able to use her lightning was a major handicap. Even as he glanced over at her now he could tell that her mind was in too many different places. That simply wouldn't do when you were leading a team. He didn't want to step on her toes, but if it came down to it he would take over without hesitation. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Wolverine sniffing more loudly than usual. Instinctively his hand went up to the button on his visor that flipped the ruby quartz up to make way for his optical beams.

Scott thought he heard the sound of running feet somewhere to his left, but his flashlight revealed nothing. The three X-men pulled in tighter, each ready for battle as every sense except sight screamed danger.

Wolverine no longer heard Caliban's steady footsteps ahead of them. He had no idea how long it had been since they'd lost the ugly son of a bitch because he'd been distracted by the distant echoing laughter, the running steps that seemed to be all around them including above, and the whooshes of wind that seemed to come from bodies passing just out of reach.

Just as he was beginning to wonder if Storm had forgotten that she was team leader she gave a command, "Cyclops take us forward, Wolverine, watch our sides. I will make sure nothing sneaks up from behind." She spoke in a low voice, barely audible, but not a whisper. The two men carried out the order without a word. They pressed on through the darkness. Not being able to see a damn thing even with the flashlights. Every few moments one of them would catch with their beams what they could swear was a tail, or the heal of a foot dashing out of the path of the light, but chasing it with the light didn't turn up a thing.

"How much more tunnel could there be?" Scott asked rhetorically. Hoots and Cackles in response startled the X-Men into crouched positions.

Ororo stood up first. Tiring of the game that the X-Men seemed to be the butt of she spoke, "Caliban!" She said in the authoritative voice she used when her classroom got rowdy, "Caliban, and anyone else who is here; I demand you show yourselves, and end this cowardly charade!" She felt Cyclops and Wolverine protectively stand to her left and right.

There was the sound of a match being lit, and then a whooshing as the tunnels were lit ablaze. A single line of fire continued out of sight in the direction that the x-men were headed. It was large enough to illuminate the place and show the X-Men that not only were they not alone, but they were surrounded many times over. Scott thanked all that was holy that Jean had been left behind on this mission. The mutant threat was responsible for worldwide panic up above, but the humans hadn't seen anything yet. Some of the mutants down here could single handedly get the registration act passed.

"Well, now Cal. We wouldn't want to disappoint the beautiful one, now would we?" The raspy deep voice came from a raven-haired woman in front of them. She wore an eye patch, and two cargo belts, one draped from her shoulders, and the other around her waist. Like every other mutant down there she wore ratty clothing that was coordinated in no kind of way. She held a large staff, but didn't give the impression that she needed it to walk.

Caliban, who'd gone unnoticed, until now stood at her side shaking his head, "They requested to meet The Morlocks, Callisto."

"I'm honored," Callisto had sized up the three X-Men and now focused her attention on Ororo, holding the woman's eye contact, "Tell me what brings you down to our level?"

"We're-" Ororo took a breath. These were unspeakable odds. She wondered if she should tell the truth or make something up, "We're here investigating reports of mutants committing various crimes and then escaping into the subway tunnels."

Snickers from all around them, and a wide grin from Callisto.

"What kind of crimes?" Callisto asked.

"Thefts mostly, a few assaults, and now there are speculations linking these mutants with unsolved murders, kidnappings, and rapes."

Callisto's smile vanished at that, "So now you've come to round us up."

The mutants behind them stepped forward slowly closing in on the three X-Men.

Logan could smell Ororo's fear, and was sure that some of the ugly fucks could too. He and Cyclops drew in closer to her instinctively.

"We have not. We are here to investigate, as I said before."

"We had nothing to do with any of the things you mentioned. Case closed. Caliban will guide you out." Callisto turned her back to Ororo walking away through the parting crowd.

"You can not speak for everyone."

Callisto stopped but didn't turn, "Has anyone here who's been up to the surface, so much as looked at an upworlder the wrong way?"

The surrounding mutants chorused, "No way," "No," and "unh-unh."

Callisto continued to walk away.

Wolverine was losing his patience with this broad. He stalked after her. As he reached out to spin her around to face him a fist the size of a ham collided with his chin, sprawling him flat onto his back.

Before the owner of the fist could even flex his hand to try and shake off the pain, Cyclops released an optic blast that sent the huge mutant flying backward into the crowd.

The crowd of mutants turned ugly (uglier). They began closing in on the trio.

Storm went to Wolverine's side, helping him to his feet as Cyclops provided cover.

The space between the X-men and the Morlocks disappeared, and the three prepared to kill or be killed.

Storm could feel her control slipping. She desperately tried to focus on the situation, knowing that it wasn't a good time for her to lose it.

"Goddess help me," she breathed.

Jean was trying not to panic. She ran system check after system check to quiet her nerves.

"The blackbird is in perfect condition." She said to herself, feeling silly for worrying so.

Storm, Scott, and Wolverine had been gone for almost three hours.

They could handle themselves.

The sewer system was uncharted territory, and she could no longer feel them. She felt like she was going insane.

Once more she reached out to her teammates, 'Scott, Storm, Wolverine! Please, if you can hear this, respond immediately!"

She waited for something, even the foggiest attempt at contact.

There was nothing.

She began shutting down everything except the stealth function on the blackbird. Quickly making a decision to go after her friends and fiancé she began stuffing a small black backpack with medical supplies, and anything else she thought might be useful.

Opening the hatch and watching as it shut and tightly resealed itself, she found the manhole and lifted the cover off telekinetically.

She lowered herself inside, and replaced the lid. Simultaneously reaching out to the three, and hovering above the stinking water, she traced her teammates steps.

"Storm! Hey, Storm!" Wolverine whispered loudly. He swung his leg toward her wildly in a desperate attempt to kick her. She was out cold. He could only see Cyclop's legs and they weren't moving.

They were trapped; tied up with rope to sturdy stakes that held up the wooden platform on which they sat. He was bound tightly with his arms pressed down by his sides, and while he could move his hands he couldn't bend them enough to reach the rope.

The last thing that he remembered was the three of them being separated in the melee. He had tried to keep an eye on his teammates, but the best he could do was try to stay on his feet as the Morlocks pushed at each other to get to him. It wasn't a neat little battle like you see in the movies with everyone waiting their turn to have a go. They jumped on him like monkeys, pulling at him and pushing him around, choking him, socking him, and tearing at his uniform. All he had been able to do was slash at everyone, but it wasn't enough. He could only hope that Ororo and Scott were faring better as he slipped into darkness.

Now he was the only one awake, and he could turn his head enough to see Ororo who slumped lifelessly against her bindings. She looked pretty bad. Her uniform was torn in a few places, and he could see blood spattered in her hair. Nothing looked broken though and for that he was grateful. Maybe their sessions together had paid off in some way. What he could see of Scott didn't look so good. The skin on his legs beneath his torn uniform was broken and bleeding.

"Wolverine?"

"Cyclops!" He strained against the ropes to look past Ororo, "You okay?"

"I think so," His former nemesis said drowsily, "My freakin' nose is dripping like a faucet," He said between sniffs.

"Hold your head back."

"Can't. My heads tied down. I can't lift my chin out of my chest."

Wolverine cursed, he'd hoped that maybe Scott could blast them out of this somehow.

"Where are they? How long have we been out?"

"My guess is as good as yours, but they're close by. You've got that head link with Jeannie, right?"

"I'm not getting her into this mess."

"We don't have no other choice. She might be able to go get some help."

There was a long pause as Scott thought "at" Jean like she'd taught him, "Its no use. I think we're too far away."

Wolverine cursed again, but calmed himself as he tried to work out another plan.

"How's Storm?"

"I can't tell. She don't look good, but ain't nothin' broken."

"I saw her go down. She lost it at the end…tried to get to her, but there was too many of them."

Wolverine looked over at her again, "Just keep trying to reach Jean."

Unbeknownst to Wolverine and Cyclops, Jean was already coming to the rescue. At least she hoped so.

Dragging her heavy burden through the wet tunnel she used her powers to keep him asleep. She used the information that she had gotten from Caliban's memory to navigate the complex underground.

She was almost there. She could feel her mind link with Scott growing stronger. Wolverine was there too, but she worried for Ororo. Her friend was hurt, but alive. Jean rubbed at the forming bruise on her arm where Caliban had grabbed her. He had snuck up on her by crawling on the ceiling. She was so busy searching for her friends' minds that she had missed him. When he grabbed her she immediately lashed out at him psychically and he'd fallen with a splash to the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me," She said to him although he couldn't hear her.

She could feel her teammates, but she did not reach out to them. She knew from Caliban that there were some telepaths among the Morlocks and she didn't want her presence to be discovered through the thoughts of her friends. She temporarily shut down her end of her psilink with Scott, and checked on the three every few minutes.

She didn't have a plan, but she was not above putting every last Morlock in suspended animation to rescue her friends.

"Welcome, back to the land of the living, X-Men," Callisto leaped onto the platform as Morlocks crowded into the space, "Looks like your pretty, pretty is still having sweet dreams," She crouched over Ororo studying her closely. She rubbed a rough hand over Ororo's cheek, and then began slapping her roughly, "_Wakey! Wakey! Eggs n' Bacy!"_ She sang.

Cyclop's couldn't see what was happening, but hearing the slaps he struggled to lift his head.

"Let me out! I'm ready for round two!"

Callisto stood and watched in amusement as Wolverine shouted and strained against the ropes.

"MORLOCKS!" She turned and walked to the edge of the platform. The Morlocks cheered for their leader and she basked in their appreciation, "They call _us_ animals! Do you see what we have here?" She nodded over her shoulder at Wolverine, "It is an animal that walks among men! As ugly on the inside as they say _we_ are on the out!" They cheered wildly.

Callisto walked over to Cyclops, and reached down to play in his hair, "They _are_ quite lovely though. Wouldn't you agree!"

She was a charismatic leader, and Wolverine watched as she strutted around the platform making jokes at their expense, and touching them as she pleased. The Morlocks were what performers called "a good crowd." They laughed heartily and cheered emphatically when they were supposed to. He saw not one friendly face when he looked out over them. He feared for himself, but mostly for his teammates. Cyclops had to be going crazy. All he could do was listen and guess at what was going on.

Ororo was a bitch sometimes. Okay, all the time, but she still hadn't even stirred yet and he was beginning to panic. She needed to see a doctor.

"I was going to wait for Caliban, but who knows where he has run off to now. Maybe he is bringing us back more pretty upworlders. I will save the woman for when he gets back, but I'll start the bidding on the animal now at ten kis."

'An auction? She's going to auction us off?' Logan's head swam. 'What did that mean for them?' Logan was afraid before but now he was practically shitting himself.

Bids were shouted out as Callisto paced the stage pointing at each high bidder, "I hear thirty kis. Who has thirty-five kis?"

'What the fuck? Kis? Kis of what? Were there drugs down here? Did they have kilos of something that they used as currency? How fucking bizarre was that?'

"Fifty-two kis! Fifty-two kis going once! Going twice!" She paused, "SOLD, to the lucky lady on the right! Congratulations, Cindy Sue."

Cindy Sue came up and looked Logan over pulling at his hair and feeling his skin. "Oh, you'll do just fine!" The woman said cheerfully in a witches' cackley voice.

She nodded at Callisto and dropped something in her hand. Callisto held the jangling key ring between two fingers for all to see as the woman went back to her place in the crowd.

Keys.

They were using _Keys_, not _Kis_.

He would have a good laugh about this if they made it back to the school.

"On to bigger and better things!" Callisto crouched beside Cyclops, "I'm tempted to keep this one for myself!" The crowd booed, and she laughed, "Where should I begin the bidding?"

"How about a trade!" Wolverine searched the crowd for the familiar voice. He didn't have to search hard. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Jean moved through them in a protective bubble.

Callisto snapped to attention.

"My fiancé and friends for your hound!" She shook the arm, by which she dragged the now deflated Caliban.

"Jean! Save yourself!"

"Speak for yourself, bub!"

"You are brave, pretty one, but you will pay in blood for your loyalty!"

Wolverine didn't miss the venom that seeped into Callisto's threat. Jean had the upper hand and she was pissed.

"Bring her to me!"

"No!" Scott screamed at the command.

"Easy, One-eye. They ain't breakin' her bubble," Scott calmed down at Wolverine's assurance.

Jean allowed the Morlocks to try their luck at getting to her, but finally fought back. She lashed out psychically at the Morlocks. "It's no use, Callisto!" She shouted over the screams of agony, "Free them!"

Staring out over her people, Callisto didn't want to let the X-men go, but she had no choice. She couldn't allow them to suffer.

She freed Ororo first allowing the windrider to fall over and smack her head on the ground.

"Believe me when I say that you will regret this," Callisto whispered harshly for Wolverine and Cyclops to hear.

"Believe me when I say that we will not underestimate you a second time," Jean responded quickly as if Callisto had shouted it.

Jean lifted her man's goggles off of the face of a mutant who wore them in spite of their cracked left lens. As Callisto untied him she floated them onto his face.

For Scott, it was like being saved from drowning. Finally, the pressure in his chest began to die and he could breathe again.

He stood with some trouble and immediately rushed past the stalling Callisto to blast Wolverine free.

Wolverine jumped to his feet with vigor sheathing and unsheathing his claws. He lunged for Callisto, but Cyclops intervened, "Wolverine, lets just go!"

Without a word Wolverine knelt by Ororo ducking his head to her chest to listen for breath and a pulse. Satisfied with what he heard he scooped her into his arms. He passed her to Cyclops who waited below the stage, and then jumped down.

"I got 'er," He said gesturing for Cyclops to hand her over, and without so much as a final look at Callisto he protectively leaned her head against his shoulder and followed Cyclops through the clearing and into Jean's bubble.

"I freed your friends, now free Caliban!" Callisto screamed as the bubble rose over the heads of the Morlocks, and toward a high drainage pipe.

"You'll get him back when we safely reach the surface."

Somberly looking out over the angry, but silent Morlocks, the X-Men contemplated the fate that could have been.

"Let's get the fuck out of here as fast as possible, 'kay Jeannie?"

End chap

Not a lot of Ororo here, but I swear to you that this is RoLo, and the next chap will show great improvements in their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Unbridled Essence

It had been some night. Ororo woke up on a stretcher in the back of the blackbird. When she tried to sit up pain exploded in her left shoulder and shot through her back and arm.

Hearing her friend's pained cry Jean appeared immediately at her side.

"Finally, you're awake. Try not to move 'Ro."

She pulled a lever on the side of the stretcher and pushed the back up slowly to allow Ororo to sit up comfortably.

"My arm is broken?" Ororo asked clutching her left arm against her with her right hand. It only made the pain worse and she let it go allowing it to hang lamely.

"Not broken. Your shoulder is dislocated." She opened a miniature bottle of water, and handed it to Ororo.

"Hurts."

"No shit," Woverine said stepping through the curtain, "Scooter says we'll be home in a few."

He watched as Jean filled a syringe with some clear liquid in a little jar, and then turned to Ororo. She didn't look all that bad now that she was awake. He hadn't known about her shoulder when he carried her out of the hellhole, but he was pretty sure it wasn't his fault. One of the Morlocks had probably done it when they dragged her up onto the platform. He just hoped that he hadn't made it worse.

"Should probably put it back in place right away."

"He's right, Ro," Jean stuck the needle in Ororo's bum arm.

"Ouch. Is that for the pain?"

Jean laughed, "No. This is just something to boost your immune system. Who knows what you may have caught down there. I have painkillers if you want to take pills."

She was never one for pills, but this called for it. Jean dug through her medical bag and dished out two rather large pills for her.

After downing the pills with a swig of water Ororo announced that she was ready.

"Let Scott land this thing first."

Ororo looked up at Logan. He was probably enjoying seeing her in pain. He sat on the end of the stretcher as Jean brought her up to speed on the mission. Ororo began to feel guilty. Jean had to rescue them, and they'd almost been sold into…into something. Ororo wasn't sure she even wanted to know. They'd come very close to being Morlock property because of her leadership skills, or lack thereof.

She dreaded facing Xavier. He would want to have a war room meeting to go over the mission as soon as they got in. It was the leader's responsibility to debrief him and she couldn't do it. Suddenly, her head began to hurt too.

Finally, the jet landed and they could hear Scott powering everything down.

"Alright, Ro."

Logan stood and walked around to her right side. Ororo watched him, and then looked at Jean curiously.

"He has to hold you still while I pop it in."

Neither the wording nor the smirk from Jean were lost on Ororo. She shot her friend a "not the time" look.

Wolverine rolled his eyes at the exchange and wrapped an arm around to Ororo's side. He placed his other hand on her injured shoulder and braced her against him.

The face of Groucho Marx raising his eyebrows up and down appeared in her mind courtesy of Jean. She ignored it and allowed herself to think about the black leather stretched over the rock hard abs that she was leaning against. Anything to keep her mind off of the pain.

**

Scott had taken on the task of debriefing the Professor in the war room after the mission. For training purposes the Jr. X-Men had been allowed to sit in.

As Scott gave his military like recap Ororo shrank into her high-backed chair. She avoided eye contact with everyone, especially the Professor. She had slept through the most important part of her first mission as team leader. Today she had discovered the true meaning of embarrassment.

"If no one has anything to add we will conclude at this time." Knowing that the Professor directed that at her, Ororo's eyes traced the pattern of the wooden table.

"Alright, the we will meet to discuss a solution at a later date."

Ororo stayed behind to push the Professor as the rest of the team went in search of food, showers and sleep. She lagged behind, watching as they disappeared from the corridor, and then she spoke.

"There are a number of things I should have done differently. The moment I sensed trouble I should have-"

"You of all people should know that one can not live in the past," the Professor reached over his shoulder to lay his hand on hers, "Ororo, the mission was successful."

"I don't need to be coddled, Charles. I think it is clear that I am not leadership material."

"Your really are quite stubborn." He shook his head, "The mission was accomplished. You were sent to investigate the mutant threat that has terrorized the city and you did just that. Everyone under your command came back alive, and you gained field experience."

"But Jean had to bail us out!"

"If I'm not mistaken, _you_ told her to stay behind as back-up. That, to me sounds like the forethought of a leader."

"Ororo opened her mouth to speak, but thought about his point. He was right, but she still felt like she'd let down her team.

**

She wasn't ready to be indoors yet, but a rain shower just wouldn't cut it tonight. She was covered in filth, and it seemed to be layers think as she scrubbed the muck from her body.

Much like the others, the last thing she remembered before going down was being at the center of a huddle of mutants who wanted blood. She'd screamed for them to back off and in her panic she couldn't find the wind. Her senses were so cluttered with the sound, sight and smell of the angry mutants that she began to gasp for air. She had fought some, but it was pointless as every time she pushed one away another, bigger one took his place. She hadn't felt a single blow though. Even when she was yanked backward by her hair and flat onto her back she was oblivious to pain. As the Morlocks dog piled on top of her she was once again a child trapped beneath the rubble of her home, the remains of her mother, and the remnants of her childhood.

That last thought made her blood run cold. Suddenly even her personal bathroom's handicapped sized shower felt like a coffin. She dropped the showerhead and before it could clatter against the shower wall she was bursting out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

She snatched the rumpled top sheet from her unmade bed and wrapped herself in it in a desperate attempt at modesty. Clutching the ends of the sheet above her chest she leapt into a self made updraft of wind and out of the gaping skylight.

**

Logan's head whipped to the right as a ghostly figure shot from the roof to the sky. He sat up, and stared straight above his head.

"Storm."

He could barely make it out except for the ribbon of white waving in the night sky. She was heading out to the woods. For a brief moment he considered following, but then decided that he wasn't in the mood for her bitchery.

He watched until she disappeared and then went back to listening to the random conversations taking place in the bedrooms below.

*

Ororo finished bathing in the lake and retrieved the sheet that she'd shed before dropping out of the sky and diving into gleaming water. The painkillers Jean gave her were working like gangbusters, and paired with the fresh forest air she felt almost as good as new.

She took a few moments to wrap the sheet around herself securely, tucking and tying it in a few key places. There was a dull pain in her injured shoulder and she remembered that she would need to bind her arm again before bed, especially if she didn't want to be reamed by Jean in Mother/Doctor mode.

'A healing factor would be nice about now', she thought as her thoughts turned to the Canadian on the roof. As much as he irritated her she could not deny how important he was to the team.

She cradled her arm as she climbed the skies. She was far-gone--lost in the smell, and feel of Logan when Jean had popped it back into place. He'd been holding her steady, and caught her as she doubled over in pain.

She knew he could be gallant and charming—in fact, that was part of what she disliked about him. She refused to be ensnared by the same smile that had Jean so giggly, not too long ago.

Nevertheless, she was grateful for his help--during the mission and after.

And it was only right that she make him aware of it.

*

He was ready for bed.

Storm wasn't back from the forest though, and he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. Yeah, she was perfectly capable, but he was still a little jumpy after being down in the asshole of New York City.

When he saw her slumped in her bindings down there he was afraid that they had lost an X-Man. He couldn't imagine telling the Professor, let alone the students that their beloved Ororo was lost forever.

When he'd peeked through the curtains and saw her awake a huge weight lifted off of his chest. To be honest, he'd been happy to hold her while Jean treated her. Funny how every time he touched her he was surprised by how soft and well -- womanly she felt.

When they were at odds with each other she seemed hard, and cold. Not human at all. He supposed that was why he insisted on pressing her buttons. The only time she seemed human was when she lost her temper.

She was a strange one.

He was trying to remember a time when he'd seen her laugh or even smile when he heard the feather light sound of bare feet on the rooftop beside him.

"Logan?" she said his name as if it were a command.

He furled his eyebrows defensively at Ororo who stood over him, "Yeah, whaddaya want?"

"I…" She began. He didn't miss the wave of insecurity that passed over her, but was frostily covered with her _Storm_ voice, "I wanted to say 'thank you'…for tonight."

He was reclining against the sloped roof so it was physically impossible for jaw to hit the floor, but he was just as surprised.

He paused a moment and then reared up on his elbow, running a hand through his hair, "Uuhrroro, you don't have tah."

"I want to, Logan. I always let you know when I disapprove. Its only right that I give you credit when it is due."

"Okay," he didn't know what to say.

"This is for you," she thrust out a hand. Dangling from it was a case of Tomislav, the imported beer he loved so much.

This time his jaw really did become unhinged.

Ororo was pleased by his reaction. She smiled girlishly, "Did I get it right?"

Logan cradled the box in his lap and ripped into it. He remembered himself and looked up to answer her, "Yeah, yeah definitely. Thanks."

They met eyes for a moment and then Ororo looked away bashfully. Logan took this in and then went back to his treasure.

"I thought you didn't want any alcohol in the house?"

"We are not in the house. Besides, I think it is well-deserved."

"You won't hear me arguing with that."

She nodded to him, and summoned a strong wind, "Enjoy, Logan."

"Have one?" He asked just as her feet left the surface.

She hovered for what seemed like minutes until finally crossing her legs in mid-air, and floating down to sit beside him.

He cracked one open and gave it to her, "Cheers," he opened his own, and took a long swig.

Ororo watched his Adam's apple bob as he chugged endlessly. She drank her own slowly. Beer was not her drink of choice, but she'd developed an appreciation for it back in her wild days.

Logan balled the can in his fist with one hand, and reached for a fresh one with his other one, "That's good stuff."

They drank in silence until Logan spoke, "How's that arm holdin' up?"

"Its still pretty sore," she touched the cold can to her shoulder.

"Right, you'll say anything to get out of training."

Ororo bristled and stood, "I would never fake an injury, Logan. Even to get away from you!"

He looked up at her as if she'd grown another head, "You know, you really need to get a grip!"

Without another word Ororo whooshed away from him and back into her bedroom window on the far side of the roof.

"The fuck just happened?" He asked himself.

*

Ororo muttered to herself as she took a couple of painkillers. She pulled her makeshift toga off, and dropped it down the laundry shoot.

"I make an honest effort, and he insults my integrity?! The Wolverine is a real piece of work!" She found fresh sheets in one of the closets and yanked them out, "See if I search for a liquor store in the middle of the night clad only in a sheet again."

She waved open the fitted bottom sheet and tried to put it on her bed. She tucked the bottom two corners but when she tried to stretch the top corner over her bed one of the bottoms came undone. She tucked the top corners in and then tried another bottom corner. This time the entire fitted sheet popped off and rolled into a rumpled mess in the middle of her queen-sized.

She stared at the sheet as if she could make it behave by sheer force of will. This bum arm thing was going to be fun.

Now what?

She found a long fresh bandage like the one Jean used to bind her arm and held one end in her teeth as she wrapped the other end around herself. When she was finished she used a metal clip to hold it in place. It didn't feel as secure or look as neat as when Jean did it. She found the sling that she was given and put it on. Of course, she hadn't wrapped her arm correctly so she couldn't put her arm in it.

By now she was thoroughly frustrated, and tired. She didn't bother to take the sling off, instead letting it dangle from her neck. She grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the loveseat falling quickly into a sound sleep.


	9. A Little More Than A Nudge not quite 9

Marie glanced up at the clock for the third time. It was a quarter after and class had not started yet. She wanted to enjoy the free time to gossip with her classmates, but she couldn't help worrying about Storm.

She knew that her teacher had been injured during the mission last night, but if class was canceled they would have been made aware of it. Rogue began to panic, maybe Miss Munroe had been hurt more than Dr. Grey knew, and had a concussion or some other injury. Maybe she was laying up in her loft half-dead and couldn't call for help.

She had to go save Miss Munroe!

Just as Marie stood and dashed out of the classroom, Ororo rounded the corner clutching her gradebook to her chest and looking absolutely beat.

"Oh, Miss Munroe, I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I had a rough night." She would have laughed at the girl's slightly scolding tone.

There was a collective groan as Ororo entered the classroom.

"I am glad to see you all this morning as well."

Rogue took her seat next to Seth.

"Well, at least we can get our plan rolling." Seth said twisting around in his seat to face them.

Rogue had forgotten about that. She was still in favor of it although she wasn't sure if now was the right time. Their teacher looked like death warmed over, and Seth's juju might do more harm than good.

She started to object, but before she could get the words out Miss Munroe requested a volunteer to pass out some tests that she'd finished marking.

Seth's hand shot up first and she gestured for him to come up. He stood and shot a sneaky look at the two girls.

Rogue froze as he went to the front of the room where Ororo sat on the corner of her desk. Instead of taking the papers that were held out to him he reached beneath them and grabbed Miss Munroe's wrist.

Noone else seemed to be paying attention as their teacher's eyes clouded over and then turned back to their normal blue color. Seth still didn't let go, and Miss Munroe started to wobble in place.

Rogue was no longer frozen. Once again she lept from her seat dashing to the front of the class to where the two stood. She crashed into them sending the papers flying everywhere and drawing the attention of the rest of the class.

"What'd you do that for?" Seth hissed, but Rogue wasn't listening. As soon as Seth's grip had been broken on Ororo's wrist she'd leaned over the side of her desk and puked.

The class screamed into chaos.

"GO GET DR. GREY!" Marie yelled as she reached over to pull back her teacher's hair.

"EEEEEW!" she squealed, accidentally getting an eyeful as Ororo wretched again and again. The classroom emptied, and Rogue fought her own nausea at the sight, sound and smell of her teacher's sick.

"Ororo! What happened?!"

Rogue whipped around to see Dr. Grey digging through her medical bag.

"I am a bit ill, Jean," Ororo said between coughs.

"That's quite the understatement. Rogue would you mind getting someone to clean this up," she said while pulling on rubber gloves.

" Sure thing." Rogue got up to leave the room.

"What triggered this, Ororo."

"I honestly don't know, Jean. I was about to begin class, and then I forgot where I was for a moment and then became extremely nauseous."

Marie, who lingered at the doorway, breathed a sigh of relief. She left the room and bumped into Seth.

"It was your fault!" he hissed stabbing an accusing finger at her.

"What were you trying to do? Kill her?!"

"I'm just doing what you all asked me to do."

"You don't know what you're doing." Marie's voice held a funny tone as she began to realize how bad an idea this was.

"She'll be okay. The sickness is just a minor side-effect, but you didn't let me finish. I don't know if it'll work."

"Yeah, well I don't think this is a good idea anymore. Our matchmaking days are over!"

"I doubt the others will agree with you."

"They will when they find out what happened!" With that Marie stormed down the hallway in search of the custodian.

Seth thought for a moment about catching up to Marie and manually changing her mind, but remembered her powers. He didn't know what would happen, but he wasn't willing to risk having his powers, memories, and God knew what else drained away.

He headed in the same direction. Rounding a corner he ran smack into Logan. It was like hitting a brick wall. Seth was knocked off balance and tried to gain his footing. He almost fell, but the older man grabbed his elbow and held him steady.

"You alright, kid."

Back on balance Seth looked down at his teacher's hand on his arm. He couldn't believe the opportunity that had just fell in his lap. In the brief moment it took for Seth to focus his power his window of opportunity slammed shut. Wolverine removed his hand and was making his way toward Ms. Munroe's classroom.

Logan walked in just in time to hear Jean scolding Ororo on not having her arm bandaged. He grimaced at the stench of the room.

"It frikkin reeks in here." He said covering his nose with his forearm.

They both glared at him, "That makes me feel better. Thank you, Logan."

"I think Ororo got a bug yesterday."

"Big shock." Logan interjected.

"The only thing shocking is that Ororo's the only one who got sick." Jean took off her stethoscope and draped it around her neck, "Your fine, hon. I don't think this is anything that a little rest and good meal won't cure. Have you eaten anything this morning?"

Ororo was still as Jean began to rewrap her arm, "No time."

Jean's lips formed a tight line, "Logan would you mind getting her something from the kitchen, and meeting us in Ro's loft?"

"Umm sure. Any requests?"

She shook her head, "I just need to get something in my belly."

Logan paused, convincing himself that now might not be the best time to crack a dirty joke. The moment passed and he was on his way to the kitchen.

Ororo watched him go feeling a bit touched by his willingness to help out.

"Five bucks says he brings you back beef jerky."

Logan knocked lightly before entering Ororo's attic loft. He assumed the garbled response told him to come in and used his free hand to push open the door. The room he'd seen for the first time a few days ago looked like a tornado hit it. The bed was bare of linen, but blouses and other articles of clothing and hair accessories were strewn across it. They spilled over onto the floor where they were gathered into a pile by the desk as if she had swept them out of the way with her foot. The pile of clothes was topped with books that had been tipped over like dominoes from their place on the desk. Ororo's grade book and a loose bundle of papers were spread out over the desk's surface leaving no place for him to leave the tray of food.

Ororo poked her head out of the bathroom, her fist wrapped around the toothbrush handle that stuck out of her mouth, "I'll be right out."

He stood awkwardly in the center of the room holding the tray as she brushed her teeth and then gargled.

'I'm not her fucking busboy.' He thought irritated with himself for staying as long as he had. He put the tray down on her bed without bothering to clear a space, and turned to leave.

Ororo came out of the bathroom in a cloud of minty freshness just as he stepped down into the stairway.

"You're leaving?" She asked taking an orange off of the tray.

"Yeah, I didn't see any reason to stick around." He lifted the hatch door to close over him.

"Ah," She nodded turning her back to him and fiddling with the objects on the tray, "and you don't have the decency to at least let me thank you."

Logan laughed humorlessly, letting the door drop with a bang to the floor. Leaving it gaping open as he descended the steps heavily. "Your Welcome!"

Ororo waited a beat before going after him. She hesitated at the stairway another second or two before running down them to catch him before he got too far away, "Logan." She pushed open the door at the bottom of the steps, and saw him disappearing down the hall. "Logan!" She called after him.

He kept walking.

She took a few brisk steps before catching herself, "I know that you can hear me."

He waved a hand dismissively.

"Logan, I won't chase you."

"Fine. I got shit to do."

"Fine, then! Send one of the children to assist me!"

"I'm not the fuckin' help, lady!" He whirled.

Lady. The corner of her mouth quirked up at that. He was mad now. A strange thing happened then. Her frustration gave way as she watched him fume. He could be kind of sexy sometimes.

Ororo took a couple of steps forward, "Logan." She smiled warmly with a hint of laughter.

He flinched backward at the sudden change, "What?"

She did laugh then, "You're looking at me as if I've grown another head." She held up the palm of her hand in a gesture of peace, "I'm sorry, Logan.'

"Okay"

"Would you please come back."

"Why?"

Ororo lifted an eyebrow, "Because I need you to peel my orange." She held up the fruit for him to see, and disappeared into the stair well.


End file.
